Bananas
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Kaito ponders about bananas, and why Len shouldn’t eat them. KaitoxLen


Bananas

Summary: Kaito ponders about bananas, and why Len shouldn't eat them. KaitoxLen

-----------------

Kaito hated bananas. He truly, unconditionally, undoubtedly _despised_ the fruit.

Why, one may ask? They didn't have an unpleasant taste or texture, and they, overall, are a rather pleasant fruit.

All the same, he hated them.

He gulped nervously; sweat trickled down the back of his neck. Len sat next to him on the train, swinging his legs in small circles; the blonde was obliviously nibbling away at one of the damned fruit. Kaito never thought that just watching someone eat a _banana_ could seem so… so…

_Don't think it_, he mentally scolded himself. _Len's fourteen! You do _not_ have a shota complex!_

Kaito could feel a blush overtaking his mouth as Len moved the banana a little further into his mouth, engrossed in watching as other passengers got off the train. He hid it under his scarf, and began mentally singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' in any language he could think of.

He was half way through the Swahili version when they got to their stop. Len finally released the abused fruit from his mouth, and looked at Kaito. "Nii-san, let's go. Luka's making curry tonight." The blonde smiled up at him.

Glad that Len was no longer forcing him think such perverted thoughts, Kaito smiled in agreement. Any night that Meiko didn't cook was a night to be thankful for.

----------------

"Rin-nee…?"

"Yeah, Len?" Rin asked, rubbing and eye with a knuckle. She was tired.

"It didn't work…"

Rin sat up, now wide-awake and annoyed. "What! You've got to be kidding me…! That plan was fool-proof!"

Len sighed, and looked up at his sister with an innocent gaze. "I still don't see how it could have worked in the first place," he admitted. "After all, all I was doing was eating a banana…"

"Exactly," Rin said, exasperated. "It should have worked… Hmm… Ah! Len… This is what we'll do tomorrow…"

Rin whispered her "Plan B" for her "Operation: Get Nii-chan to Love Len".

--------------

Did God hate him?

Kaito pulled nervously at his scarf, his cheeks a bright red. Rin had somehow talked Kaito into taking Len shopping… on the other side of town, for some odd reason, as well.

And, also for some odd reason, Len was eating another strangely shaped food – a Popsicle.

Len seemed slightly depressed, so perhaps the sweet was supposed to make him feel better? Kaito tried thinking innocent thoughts like this as Len licked away at the frozen treat with the bare tip of his tongue. He couldn't help but think about how it would feel—

He gulped, looking out the window hurriedly. It was official. God hated him.

Len looked over at the blue-haired elder. "Nii-san? Is something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing, Len," Kaito said, smiling at the blonde. "Absolutely nothing!"

Len seemed to frown for a moment, but shrugged it off and went back to eating his Popsicle.

--------------

"That Kaito is one hard nut to crack," Rin muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry…" Len said meekly, not quite sure just what he was apologizing for.

"Hmm… Len, you're obviously not doing it right," Rin asked after a moment. "What you need is practice!"

"How can I not be eating a banana right?" Len asked nervously, not liking the look in his sister's eyes.

--------------

Kaito could see baggy black socks poking out from under the kotatsu. Blinking, he knelt down. "What are you doing under there?"

The legs began struggling as the person attempted to crawl back out. After a few seconds, Kaito felt sorry enough for them to grab one and drag them out.

Rin looked up at him, her foot still in his hand. "Oh. Kaito-nii. Have you seen Len? He ran off…"

"No, I haven't," he replied truthfully. "I'll help you find him… I'll go check upstairs, you keep checking down here."

Rin nodded. "Oh, and when you find him, tell him practice isn't done yet!" she warned, nodding seriously.

Kaito stared. Had the elder twin kept Len up all night singing again? "You know he needs to sleep, too, right? He's probably sleeping somewhere."

"Just find him," Rin growled. Kaito gulped, disliking that expression – whenever Rin got that expression, she was terrifying.

"Yes ma'am!"

-----------------

Kaito had been right. Len was sleeping.

Smiling at the adorable vision of Len, fast asleep on his bed, Kaito pulled a blanket over the smaller boy. He'd let him rest for a while longer – he was obviously tired.

Before he could leave, Kaito felt fingers clasp around his wrist. "Kaito-nii…?"

Kaito looked down at the half-asleep blonde. He was adorable. Completely adorable. Kissably adorable—

_STOP THAT!_ He mentally slapped himself. "Get some sleep, Len. You're obviously exhausted. …Though… I do kind of wonder what your sister did to you last night…"

"We were… Well, I was… practicing."

"Practicing?" Kaito blinked. "Singing again?"

Len shook his head. "It's my fault, anyways, since I couldn't eat the banana right…" he said innocently.

Kaito stared at Len for a few seconds before it clicked.

Rin's mind was to be feared.

Then again... Maybe he didn't hate bananas so much, after all.


End file.
